


Assassin's Creed Ficlets

by vampgirl999



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fryecest - Freeform, Humor, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirl999/pseuds/vampgirl999
Summary: Just a collection of short ficlets I've written for the Assassin's Creed universe - mostly Syndicate. I'll update this accordingly as they are written.
Relationships: Implied Evie Frye/Henry Green, Jacob Frye/Evie Frye/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Frye/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Jacob/Female!Civilian - "I think you missed your calling."

Here’s the thing about butchers: they are dangerous. Most don’t realize this, however, and wrongfully assume that - just because they don’t immediately look intimidating - their profession can be readily dismissed, because clearly there is some mistake, they must be as weak and vulnerable as they appear at first glance. 

The Blighters were not the first to make this mistake. Later, ___ would wonder on why they thought to take her on while she had a knife on hand, especially. Maybe they hadn’t noticed, or didn’t think she might have one - to be fair, she didn’t usually bring any home, but there had been a chip in the blade, and that made it too much of a risk of breaking to keep at work. 

She had planned on taking it to a repair shop the next day, see if it would just be cheaper to just replace the thing. 

Well, replacement was now the only option, because half of the blade was now buried in the bloody gullet of a fairly large Blighter thug, and the snapped off handle had been lost to the street somewhere when one of his friends got it stuck in the soft part of their shoulder. 

Which was around when Jacob had showed up, sheathing his hidden blade in the final member’s spine and shoving the body to the ground, before making his way over to ____, whistling lowly as he took in the carnage around him - and the blood spattered on their clothes. 

“I think you missed your calling.” He commented. 

“Little bit more difficult than wrestling a pig, I’ll admit.” ___ panted, wiping her hands on the front of her clothes. They’d have to be tossed anyway. Jacob chuckled, shaking his head, and made his way over, pulling her into an embrace.

“Seriously, are you okay?” He asked, beard brushing against her cheek as he hugged her. She returned the embrace, tucking her head against his shoulder. 

“Fine. Bit disturbed, to be honest. Been a while since I’ve seen a dead person.” Jacob huffed out a laugh, kissing her head.

“You get used to it.” 

The pair stood there a moment, savoring the warmth of one another in the quiet evening. Then Jacob broke the silence.

“Wait… when have you seen a  _ human _ body?”  _ _


	2. Twins/Fem!Smuggler - "I'll Never Unsee That."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, being in a relationship with the Twins can be a bit risky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rather like this one, probably because Erin (an Irish smuggler character of mine) is a bit more fleshed out, and I'd like to do more with her one of these days.

“I’ll never unsee that.” Erin groaned. She flopped back into one of the train’s bar seats, rubbing tersely at her eyes with pinched fingers. Another body dropped down beside her, an all-too familiar chuckle filling the air. 

“That’s a good thing, isn’t it? I’m told Greenie is quite the catch. Isn’t that right, sister?” He was able to dodge the old wine bottle tossed his way by Evie, but not the punch to his thigh from Erin, leaving him doubled over swearing as the stray bottle rolled around by his boots. 

“I told you already, ya arse - it was an accident!” 

\---

It really had been, this time. Erin had boarded Bertha about an hour ago, laden with some “specialized” goodies for her partners, fresh off the back end of an unaware mariner’s ship. After having stowed them away in one of the back carts for later sorting, she had made her way to the other end of the train, searching for her partners. 

“Better not be on another job…” Erin muttered. She nodded in passing at a few scattered Rooks as she made her way through each car. She supposed she could ask them if any had seen the Frye Twins, but that also ran a risk of Jacob hearing about it later, and starting in on how she had “missed [them] so much” that she asked his gang to help find them instead of waiting. Ass, she shook her head, smiling a bit at the thought. Hers, though - well, hers and Evie’s. 

As she approached the next cart, a sound had the smuggler stopping short. She paused, and listened again, leaning closer to the next door to try and hear it over the rushing wind. Had she just heard the wheels creak or - no, there it was again: a groan. A very low, very recognizable type of groan, at that. 

‘Having a bit of private time, are ya Jakey?’ Teeth flashed in a mischievous grin. ‘Might as well see if he wants company.’ Casual as can be, Erin carefully shoved open the cart door, and slid inside, shutting it behind her before strolling into view. 

“Hey handsome, ya need a hand wit - JAYSUS MARY AN’ JOSEPH!” 

\---

It had not been Jacob. No, Jacob had been the first of the Twins to come busting into the car shortly after her shout, the Twins having just returned on - you guessed it - an outside job. Evie had followed shortly behind, just in time to find Jacob laughing so hard that he was slumped against the wall, Erin muttering curses and covering her eyes, and one very embarrassed Henry Green readjusting his trousers, face a shade of crimson none knew he was even capable of reaching. 

Henry Green. She had walked in on Henry  _ fucking _ Green having a tug. Kill her now. 

The Indian assassin had sputtered off some sort of excuse - battling between attempting to lecture about privacy and expressing sincere apologies to Erin and Evie for exposing them to such things (as if they didn’t know what men got up to, or had never done so themselves) - before finally escaping in the name of “research”. Erin didn’t hear what comment Jacob had called after him - she just knew the other man got twice as fast in the wake of it. 

“I can’t believe you mistook me for  Greenie of all people.” Jacob had taken up complaining, now, though he still seemed fairly amused. “We’re nothing alike!”

Erin jabbed a finger at his shoulder. “I was outside the car - yours, I might add - and heard a man. What was I supposed to think?”

“Still!” She rolled her eyes at his whine, leaning against his shoulder pointedly. 

“Jacob, I haven’t the slightest interest in him. He’s a pretty face, sure, and has nice skin, if that’s your thing-” She spoke louder as Jacob started making noise. “But you are rugged an’ handsome and strong as an ox. Far more appealing.”

That seemed to placate him, if the sudden grin and preening was anything to go by. That did leave one question, though - Erin’s eyes flickered over to Evie, who leaned back against the bar across from them.

“Seriously love, how were you ever interested in him? I got a glance at ‘im, and sure he’s respectable and shite, but that’s where it ends!” 

Evie’s cheeks flushed crimson, and she stalked off, ignoring her partners’ calls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed - don't forget to comment! If you have requests, I may just take them on.


End file.
